


I taught my mother how to give birth

by akelos_cry



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelos_cry/pseuds/akelos_cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odín le reprocha sus acciones, Thor está resignado, y Loki no puede entender por qué Frigga lo sigue intentando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I taught my mother how to give birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> Regalo para sara_f_black por el amigo invisible 2013/14 de aisinfronteras
> 
> Título sacado del libro de poemas titulado “Teaching my mother how to give birth”, de Warsan Shire.

**I. Mother**

Los cuentos para niños se hilan de una forma muy particular: está la desobediencia, el castigo y la moraleja. Y en las historias del pueblo asgardiano siempre suena la misma advertencia.

_Si no te portas bien, vendrán los Gigantes de Hielo y se te llevarán._

Y eso era todo lo que necesitabas saber de esos monstruos. (Y que son demonios que nacieron de tempestades, que se reproducen saliendo de las axilas de otros, que no hay palabra en su vocabulario para familia y que su naturaleza es ser destrucción. Su sangre es venenosa, sus risas provocan heladas que echan a perder las cosechas. Si te cogen en su territorio, si te atrapan distraído, entonces hundirán sus manos en tu estómago y sacarán todo lo que eres, lo que llevas dentro, y se lo darán de comer a las bestias, para que nunca tengas un funeral completo. Cogerán tus intestinos y se lo darán a sus esposas como regalos, y ellas los utilizarán como collares. Así es como perecerás en sus manos).

Frigga escucha todas estas historias, atenta, y observa los rostros de la cocinera entre los fogones, la guardia del castillo, los hombres de confianza de su marido volviendo de la guerra, la niñera de Thor desenredándole el cabello y lavándole los pies antes de acostarle en la cama, mientras las cuentan. Observa a los niños corriendo por las calles de Asgard, jugando a ser sus padres, a ser los protagonistas de las leyendas, toda una horda de chiquillos alborotando a los ciudadanos y pretendiendo ser una invasión de trolls come-hombres. Y Thor, todavía joven, un manojo de nervios y de pelo rubio como el trigo, inquieto, incapaz de quedarse sentado, corriendo el primero aunque sus trote sea algo torpe.

Frigga recuerda haber estado en Jotünheim, como el viento parecía viajar libre y salvaje, como la tierra se retorcía y crujía sin pararse a dar explicaciones, como el hielo reflejaba la luz de una manera que nunca había creído posible. Por eso nunca le pareció extraño que los seres que habitaban tal lugar fueran igual de caóticos que él. Pero eso era en tiempos de paz y ahora están en guerra. Y como reina, Frigga entiende la necesidad de rebajar al enemigo hasta hacerlo insignificante comparado con ellos mismos. 

Cuando Odín coloca al pequeño Loki en sus brazos, es la primera vez que siente odio y desprecio hacia las criaturas que hayan podido abandonar algo tan puro e inocente para morir congelado. Sus ojos lo contemplan todo con sorpresa y se ríe por las carantoñas que ella le hace. Su piel desprende ese perfume fresco de lo que acaba de nacer y en su llanto se escucha ese egoísmo de pedir y pedir y pedir hasta agotarse y quedarse dormido. Frigga le quiere al instante.

Thor le observa al principio con desconfianza, no entendiendo muy bien de dónde ha aparecido un bebé, inseguro de cuál va a ser su lugar ahora que hay otro hijo. Asomado a la cuna, no parece tener muy claro cómo comportarse. Sin embargo, su curiosidad le puede y le acaricia la cabeza con suavidad. Loki le mira, y con una de sus manos agarra la de Thor. Y Frigga puede ver que Thor se enamora perdidamente de él.

− Hola Loki, soy tu hermano – le dice orgulloso.

Odín es diferente. Frigga le pregunta si en realidad le amparó por compasión y afecto, o si espera conseguir algo de ello, sin embargo, él no le contesta.

(Después, mucho después, ella irá a preguntarle en qué momento se dio cuenta de que acoger a un Gigante de Hielo no era el plan maestro que pretendió, cuándo descubrió que no podía criarle para ser rey y ponerle la corona de Jotünheim a su antojo. Eso tampoco lo responderá).

Loki crece, pero crece diferente, como si le costara encontrar el equilibrio. Frigga encuentra en él esa voluntad férrea, esa pasión encendida que puede mover montañas, esa chispa de fuego latiendo en su interior que es necesaria para controlar la magia. Y aunque no es tan bueno como su hermano a la hora de luchar con espada y puño, tiene un talento natural para los hechizos y encantamientos que se debe potenciar.

Loki crece, y crece ambicioso. Thor brilla demasiado y Odín les presta poca atención a ambos. Y Loki quiere más, más de lo que Frigga puede darle y enseñarle. Tiene facilidad para manipular a la gente usando sólo las palabras: le es sencillo exaltarles con una arenga o templar sus ánimos con una súplica, sabe adular y engañar, y se mete en más de un lío por eso.

A Odín no le gusta y le juzga con dureza, no deja de pensar si Loki es así por su naturaleza. Frigga sabe que, por mucho que Thor sea el primero en lanzarse a batallar, el que más se parece a Odín de los dos es Loki.

(Visita a las Nornas, una vez. Ellas tienen la cortesía de pretender que no la esperaban. Skuld la mira con ojos tristes.

_Tu hijo te romperá el corazón_ ).

 

**II. Son**

Al llegar a Asgard, Loki lo hace encadenado y amordazado. Frigga les está esperando, magnífica y altiva al borde de lo que queda del Puente del Arcoíris, con el rostro brillante surcado de lágrimas ya secas. Thor conduce con solemnidad a Loki hasta quedar ante ella.

− Madre…

− Suéltale. Es tu hermano, no una bestia. No se presentará ante el Padre de Todos humillado de esa manera. 

Thor parece aliviado y procede a quitarle los grilletes y la correa. Con el rostro al descubierto, Frigga le abofetea. Loki no reacciona, ni siquiera se acaricia la mejilla tras el golpe. Frigga le abraza apenas unos segundos después.

− ¿Dónde has estado?

Loki no le devuelve el abrazo. Odín le reprocha sus acciones, Thor está resignado, y no puede entender por qué ella lo sigue intentando.

 

-

 

Tras el juicio, Frigga es la única que va a visitarle. Le besa en la frente y sus bucles dorados se le enredan en las pestañas, apenas siente el roce y comprende que realmente no está allí, que no es más que un holograma. Ni Odín cree que sea capaz de respetarla. Frigga le llama hijo. Para ella, la connotación es más importante que la denotación, pero Loki sabe que eso sólo es así en la poesía y la aparta de él.

− Eres mi hijo− le asegura −. Te quiero como si hubiese sido yo la que te hubiera llevado en mi vientre, y te hubiese parido entre sangre y llantos.

Loki se ríe.

− De ese modo no te importará oír que no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de haber matado a Laufey, de haber conspirado para hacerme con el trono, ni tampoco de haber matado a esos humanos, a esas hormigas, con sus cortas vidas y sus anhelos desenfrenados. No me reconcome la conciencia. Y si a ti no te tortura la tuya por reconocer a este hijo, ni te avergüenza no renegar de mí, que así sea, _madre_.

Frigga se hincha de ira.

− ¿Me pones a prueba? – le increpa. − Este será mi parto entonces, llorar por tus acciones y tener cicatrices peores en mi corazón – Frigga traga saliva −. Y a pesar de todo, te quiero.

− Intenté matar a Thor – replica Loki, burlón − ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas de eso? ¿Vas a ser tan piadosa como para olvidar algo así? Es poco el aprecio que le tienes a la sangre de tu sangre.

− ¿Con una daga quisiste herir al Dios del Trueno? Es sólo sirve para atraerlo.

− ¿Y si lo matase ahora? – propone sereno, mirándola a los ojos, componiendo una sonrisa torcida−. Si aprovechara un descuido y le atravesase con una espada, ¿me seguirías queriendo? ¿Me querrías si los matase a todos, uno a uno?

Puede ver a Frigga desarmada, retroceder ante sus preguntas, con miedo en la mirada y con dudas, y espera otra bofetada de ella. Decide ponerle las cosas más fáciles y deja escapar su auténtica piel de azul oscuro. 

(Tiene líneas y relieves que le decoran el cuerpo como un tatuaje, de un tono más claro, de color cobalto. Loki las ha repasado cientos de veces, buscando un patrón, aunque no parece que tengan ninguno. Loki se pregunta si servirán de camuflaje, si definirán la clase social a la que pertenecer, si es posible que lleve grabado su destino sobre él y lo pueda descifrar. A lo mejor lo abandonaron por eso, no porque fuera pequeño, sino porque ya estaba escrito que había nacido para traer la ruina. Y su madre, su pobre madre, podría haberse librado de él, también, si lo hubiera sabido).

Frigga permanece callada durante un rato, con el cuerpo en tensión, hasta que la entereza que poseía se derrumba. 

− Sí. Jamás podría perdonarte, y mi maldición te perseguiría durante toda tu vida. Pero te seguiría queriendo.

Y eso, eso es cierto.

 

-

 

No le dejan salir de la celda para acudir a su entierro. Enseñó a su madre a dar a luz y su padre no le perdonará por ello. Loki la entierra de todos modos. Dice los salmos de despedida, les prende fuego, llora por ella y calcula de cuánto de lo que pasó tuvo la culpa. 

Y fue de demasiado.


End file.
